wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Gnome Engineering
See also Goblin Engineering Summary Gnomish innovation is about as unconcentrated as it gets, with devices ranging from the Gnomish Mind Control Cap to the Gnomish Harm Prevention Belt. A Gnomish Engineer's main strength is his ability to do a lot of things not normally available to his class, which includes a surprise factor against players. Many of these devices have a chance to breakdown or backfire on use (sometimes spectacularly) which causes a lot of players to shy away from the Gnomish side of Engineering. Others find the risk worth it when their enemies are rooted, shrunk down to doll-size and being pecked to death by a chicken while their non-rogue opponent stealths away. Note, though, that almost all of these devices occupy a trinket slot, so you can only have two at once. Additionaly there is a 30 second cooldown after you first equip an item, preventing rapid switch-and-use for multiple effects, and some are on the same cooldown timer after use. Plan wisely. Description of Devices The skill level on some of these devices is below the 225 requirement for Gnomish Engineering, but you cannot use the scematic or access the proper trainer until you become a Gnomish Engineer. Gnomish Cloaking Device * Skill Level:200 * Tradeable:Yes * To Use: Equip to a trinket slot and right click. Cannot be used in combat. ** Good for 10 seconds of stealth. You can move at regular walking speed, but casting/attacking breaks the effect early. Stealth seems to be as good as a rogue your level without the Master of Disguise talent (improves stealth). * Breakdown Effects (low chance) ** May end early * Notes: 10 seconds of stealth/hour isn't all that great, but the few times you use it will feel worth the trouble of hauling it around and waiting 30 seconds after you equip it to get it to work. Most useful against players for a surprise attack or quick escape. Gnomish Shrink Ray * Skill Level:205 * Tradeable:Yes * To use:Equip to a tricket slot, target an enemy and right click. ** Shrinks your target for 15 seconds, making them physically smaller and reducing their attack power by 250. 5 minute cooldown. * Breakdown Effects (good chance, about 1 in 8) ** Shrink your entire party for 15 seconds. ** Shrink all enemies in a medium radius around your target for 15 seconds. ** Grow target instead of shrinking them for 15 seconds. Larger and raises attack power 250. ** Grow your entire party for 15 seconds. * Notes:This is worth firing every 5 minutes. Even when it backfires the effect is sometimes benificial. Note that being shrunk is only a deterrent to meleers when swinging against armored targets (non-caster NPCS, plate and mail wearing players); if you are a caster, you won't notice too much of a reduction in damage against you by the time you get this... even zero attack power punches through your robes well enough. The visial effect is highly entertaining, especially when it shrinks small targets like gnomes down to eye level for a ferret or grows them to tower over humans. Device Name W/ Link * Skill Level: * Tradeable: * To use: ** Effect 1 ** Effect 2 * Breakdown Effects ** BD Effect 1 ** BD Effect 2 * Notes:notes and review Go to Engineering --RoJ 12:26, 18 Feb 2005 (EST)